epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemist's Bow
Alchemist's bow 5.png|EBF5 Alchemist's Bow.png|EBF4 The Alchemist's Bow is a non-elemental bow available for Anna in . Description The Alchemist's Bow is primarily made of shiny purple metal, with small gold sections where the string attaches to the bow. It has four curved recesses along its leading edge, each carrying a bottle of unknown liquid (presumably chemicals for its special effect). The arrows are made of the same purple metal as the bow itself, with a horseshoe-shaped "feather" and a bottle of purple liquid tied to the head of the shaft. In EBF4, it also provides a decent MP bonus and a high resistance to Syphon (becoming an immunity at max level). However, its offensive capability is rather lackluster, as it only gives Anna a weak boost in Magic Attack and nothing to improve the efficiency of Arrow Rain. That said, due to the multi-hit nature of Combo Shot and Arrow Rain, the Alchemist's Bow is a viable if gimmicky weapon that can be used to rain down a hail of status effects, ranging from spreading Tired to instantly wiping out the less fortunate in the wave. That said, in the Premium version of EBF4 the player will probably prefer to use the Angel Wing due to its ability to passively activate Arrow Rain (not to mention actual stat boosts) and then give Anna a flair for the corresponding status effect they want to inflict (such as Cursed Charm to lower defences). The Alchemist's Bow now provides a mediocre boost to both offensive stats, along with a decent bonus to . It also increases the power of healing and buff items, allowing Anna to heal the party when needed, but is most notable for boosting the chances of inflicting status conditions. Because of this, the Alchemist's Bow is perfect for status builds, which work great given Anna's variety of status-inflicting skills. While it still inflicts Random status effects (and can counter with Normal Attack to inflict them passively), most of the time it's better to use a flair to replace its status to something more reliable (such as with the Crossbone Pin). The Alchemist's Bow now provides resistances to six different statuses ( , , , , , and ), all of these becoming immunities at level 5. The Alchemist's Bow is given to the player as a reward for completing a quest in Greenwood Village for Alphonse. |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 10% |lvl3MP = 15% |lvl4MP = 20% |lvl5MP = 25% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |Element = None |item21 = Turnip |item21number = 3 |item22 = Ogle Berries |item22number = 3 |item31 = Glass |item31number = 2 |item32 = Gunpowder |item32number = 1 |item41 = Pink Potion |item41number = 3 |item42 = Magma Sample |item42number = 3 |item43 = Liquid Ice |item43number = 3 |item51 = Pink Potion |item51number = 10 |item52 = Amethyst |item52number = 12 |item53 = Glass |item53number = 6}} |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 10% |lvl3MP = 15% |lvl4MP = 20% |lvl5MP = 25% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 25% |lvl5ATK = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |Element = None |item21 = Turnip |item21number = 3 |item22 = Ogle Berries |item22number = 3 |item31 = Glass |item31number = 2 |item32 = Gunpowder |item32number = 1 |item41 = Pink Potion |item41number = 3 |item42 = Magma Sample |item42number = 3 |item43 = Liquid Ice |item43number = 3 |item51 = Pink Potion |item51number = 10 |item52 = Amethyst |item52number = 12 |item53 = Glass |item53number = 6}} It can be bought in any equipment shop for 8000 gold (60000 before the v2 update), e.g. in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * * |lvl1HP = 5%0% |lvl2HP = 5%0% |lvl3HP = 5%0% |lvl4HP = 10%0% |lvl5HP = 15%0% |lvl4ATK = 25% |lvl5ATK = 35% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 15% |lvl4MAG = 25% |lvl5MAG = 35% |lvl1ACC = 0%-5% |lvl2ACC = 0%-5% |lvl3ACC = 0%-5% |lvl4ACC = 0%-5% |lvl5ACC = 0%-5% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Burn+Scorch |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Poison+Virus |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |Element = None |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 2 |item31 = Glass Shards |item31number = 8 |item41 = Sand Slime |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Sand Slime.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Water Slime |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Water Slime.png |item42number = 1 |item43 = Slime Mouse |item43icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Slime Mouse.png |item43number = 1 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 3 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 3 |item53 = Ruby |item53number = 3 |note = Before the v2 update, status boost was unlocked at level 5, didn't boost items and didn't have a counter. }} * * * |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 15% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Stagger+Confuse |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 10% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 50% |Element = None |BonusSkillChance = (66%) |BonusSkillPower = 100 |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 2 |item31 = Glass Shards |item31number = 8 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 1 |item42 = Sapphire |item42number = 1 |item43 = Ruby |item43number = 1 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 3 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 3 |item53 = Ruby |item53number = 3}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna